


Fake Soignée

by Breath4Soul



Series: Fake It Until You Make It [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, John's Jumpers, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Jumpers, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft's Meddling, Ugly Duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Another way in which Sherlock <i>'fakes it'</i> until he <i>'makes it'</i> (with Mycroft's encoragement) and how John begins to bring him out of it. </b><br/>______________________________</p><p>He never felt so close to being alive again as he did when beside John Watson...but it was also in those moments that he felt that big empty hole inside him. It ached and it burned and it terrified him with its intensity. Being alive was very, very scary business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Soignée

Sometimes looking at John Watson stung Sherlock in a different way; like looking at a part of himself that had long been dead.

> _“No one listens to an ugly duckling,” Mycroft tutted when Sherlock shoved the newspaper under his nose with an article about a boy that apparently drowned circled, then launched into a frustrated rant about how the police refused to see the obvious fact that this was a murder._
> 
> _Mycroft flicked Sherlock's unruly curls with a slender finger and smoothed his own crisp white button down shirt, shoving his hands in the pockets of his smartly pressed dress trousers. His eyes slid over young Sherlock with obvious distaste._
> 
> _Not yet having hit puberty, Sherlock was much shorter and heavier set than his older brother; wearing a soft jumper and some casual trousers good for exploring in._
> 
> _“If you wish for anyone to take you seriously, brother dear, you must appear worthy of respect.”_  
> 

John reminded Sherlock too much of who he use to be - who he longed to be again.

Sherlock hated John's jumpers that reminded him so much of a version of himself cared more about feeling comfortable than looking intimidating enough to be worthy of respect. 

He hated that glimmer for adventure in John's eyes that reminded Sherlock how he had loved to spend hours in fields and meadows watching the insects go about their tasks. 

He hated John's warm and easy smile that radiated a pure joy that Sherlock could not touch. 

_Hate_ was not the right word.  
Was it _covet_? 

Sherlock would stare at John's face, so utterly open and coursing with vibrant emotions and he wanted to jump inside John and live in his skin. 

He never felt so close to being alive again as he did when beside John Watson...but it was also in those moments that he felt that big empty hole inside him. It ached and it burned and it terrified him with its intensity. Being alive was very, very scary business. 

Fake Sherlock was untouchable; held aloft above it all, impervious to their jeers, taunts and the general coldness of the world. 

John Watson was a siren's call, a sweetly subtle enticement pulling him into that most dangerous of disadvantages, _feeling again. >_


End file.
